Makura Empire
To coincide with storyline events, this article needs to be updated The Makura Empire is an organization that consists of various Digimon that have either originated from or ended up in the Dark World, a place parallel to the Digital World. It is loosely led by Shinji Makura, the groups founder and namesake, and has three high-ranking members that serve as administrators under him. The group operates as antagonists through much of their appearance, with the primary goal of the empire being the destruction, and re-building of, the Digital World. After the group was defeated in Digimon: New Journey, they largely dispersed, though Grademon and HiAndromon still act in the name of the Empire. Several members of this group were seen helping rebuild the Digi-world. Membership Leader *''Shinji Makura: The de-facto leader of the group and its founder. He gave many of the overall orders to his subordinates, but left the major running of the Empire to his administrators. Following his ultimate defeat in the "Ultimatum" chapter in ''New World, Shinji left the empire behind to join the Digidestined, leaving the group under the command of HiAndromon. Administrators *''Darcmon: Shinji's partner Digimon and second-in command of the group. Loyal to the end, she is Shinji's top enforcer. *Grademon: A powerful sword-wielding Digimon who commands most of the empire's armed forces. It is Grademon who is sent out to lead battles against enemies. *HiAndromon: Evidently the administrator with the least authority, and is ironically the one with the highest level; Mega. HiAndromon is in charge of research and of developing new technology for the empire. He controls several Datamon. Other Members The empire employs a large variety of Digimon working for it, though the most common foot soldiers appear to be Commandramon. Other digimon include a group of Datamon working under HiAndromon, who created the Dark Ocean transport device. The individual members vary greatly, and can be anything from ViroAnubismon, a mindless doom machine set on destruction, to a few Angemon. The members come from all walks of life, good and bad, the only real similarity amongst them is the fact that they were all sent to the Dark Ocean at some point, and were rallied under Shinji Makura. During Ultimatum, Shinji succeeds in merging BanchoLeomon and Darkdramon into Chaosmon, and then gained control of the Digimon to use in his plans. After the Empire's defeat, Chaosmon split up into his components. Role in Story The organization serves an antagonistic role in the later part of Digimon: New Journey. The Empire staged a surprise attack on many points in the Digital World, causing widespread destruction. The Digidestined tried and failed to hold off the Empire. It was revealed that their leader, Shinji Makura, intended to create a Chaosmon and delete the entire Digital World using the Ragnarok Program, then remake the Digital World as he saw fit. His plan failed, however, when Thetamon was formed to do battle with Chaosmon and won. Shinji makes amends with the Digidestined before being caught in a blast. After this, the Empire dissolves. Shinji himself is confined to a wheelchair after the battle, and joins the Digidestined. Category:Organizations Category:Organisation ' '''